Reflections In Silver Doors
by Dbztron2
Summary: He wishes it was all just a bad dream. Wishes it didn't have to be like this. But if he ever got the chance to go back in time, he wouldn't change a thing. One-shot.


It's a rare day when the train station isn't busy. Not that I'd normally care if the station was busy or not, but today is one of those rare days and I'm thankful for it because I need it not to be busy today. Because if the station isn't busy it means less people will see me, what I am, what I look like right now.

If it's not busy I can walk in the front door without worrying about a ton of people staring at me, or hearing their comments, or even having to worry about any of them screaming about a monster. Because that's what I am right? At least that's what I look like right now... But the best thing is I don't have to walk past tons of staring people and have to put up with their silence that, in my book, is far worse than the comments or screams.

But since there are next to no people, just the occasional homeless man sleeping on a bench, nobody really stares or comments, and the silence is comforting instead of unnerving.

So I walk in the front doors today and I start towards the elevator.

My elevator.

The one I have to take far to often and, in a way, started this whole mess.

I look up, at the bricks above the elevator doors, because I don't want to look into that shiny silver color yet.

I don't want to see my _reflection_ in those doors yet.

So I look up, because I can't look down, not even to hid my face from the few passers by, because then I would see my feet. And even though I know what my feet look like, what _I_ look like, I'm not ready to see myself again. I just want a few more seconds of pretending I don't know and I'm normal.

So my eyes, the ones I don't want, don't want to look at, stay fixed on the bricks with the peeling white paint above the elevator I have to, but don't want to, get on again. My feet, I don't want to see or have, keep moving me closer to my reflection in those cursed silver doors I sometimes regret going through so long ago.

And yet, if I was taken back to that day again, for all the trouble it caused, I wouldn't change it because of the friends I made and lessons I learned.

So I continue to walk toward the doors, my feet gliding along the cracked gray tiles of the stations floors.

The only sounds that invade the silence is my own breathing and the drops of rain from the showers outside. But that's alright with me for right now.

The lights are dim and some flicker a little above me, begging to be replaced and put out of their misery. I'm half way to the elevator, not that it matters since there no one in front of me and no one else will be on this elevator ride. There is only one train going out tonight below those silver doors, and I'm it's only passenger.

So I know my train will wait for me, passed my reflection and under my elevator.

I have to close my eyes for the last five steps to the doors, and I have to take a deep breath when I find my finger can only make itself hover over that damn down button until I can look at myself. Look at the thing I don't want to see.

I can't press the button until I see my face.

My face.

The one that keeps changing yet is somehow always my own.

The face I have to hide when it turns to what it is now.

That I hate and don't want to see.

The face that made my little brother cry when he saw it, and I had to lie to him, tell him he was just having a bad dream and that is wasn't real just to calm him down.

I wish it was just a bad dream.

I wish I didn't have to leave for months, for minutes, until I change back.

My eyes open and I press the button.

I pass through the doors and the ride down is short. My train is waiting when I get to him.

He looks at me, his only passenger for most rides.

"You ready Takuya, _Flamemon?"_ Worm rumbles, no emotion in his sort of correction.

I look at my feet and board without a word.

* * *

 **Okay so this was something I wrote a few months ago after I finished rewatching Digimon Frontier again.**

 **Basically how I came up with this was I got to thinking about how they kept saying bad things would happen if a Digimon ever entered the human world and I remembered the episode when Takuya went back to the human world as Flamemon. So due to Takuya coming to the human world as a hybrid Digimon it messed with his DNA so now he sometimes will turn back into Flamemon while in the human world. When he does turn back into Flamemon he has to take a Trailmon back to the Digital world and wait there to change back. Due to the time gap between worlds it works better hat way because it could take him months to turn back into a human. And months in the digital world is minutes in the human world so if he goes there to wait out his transformation no one will really miss him back home since he'll only be gone a few minutes in the human world.**

 **I hope that all made sense, and I hope you enjoyed my little one-shot here. Reviews are lovely, let me know what you think!**


End file.
